


Nothing Fucks with My Baby

by MorganOfTheFey



Series: Reed900 Bonus Fics [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Gavin, Explicit Consent, Gavin plays with Nines's pussy a whole lot too, Light Verbal Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mouth Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Nines has a pussy, Nines's mouth is made to be as sensitive as his pussy, Pet Play, Podfic Welcome, Sexual Servicing, Stubble, Sub Nines, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, brief penis-in-vagina sex, see trigger warnings listed in the beginning notes for why I'm tagging for both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganOfTheFey/pseuds/MorganOfTheFey
Summary: RK activates for the first time inside a box. He is an RK600 unit, the most advanced companion model ever created. His [owner] is Detective Gavin Alexander Reed, who will be home from work to unbox him soon. When he does, Gavin teaches RK how to be a good companion, what orgasms feel like, and how pretty and special he is ...**there are hints throughout this fic that this is a roleplay, and that it was Nines's idea, but it is 98% played straight until the POV switch at the end**
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed900 Bonus Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843504
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	Nothing Fucks with My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing Fucks with My Baby ....... except Gavin. because that's HIS baby!!
> 
> yoooo welcome to my horniest fic ever!! I was so excited to write this one, and I hope I get asked to write a sequel >:3
> 
>  **trigger warnings:** Gavin owns Nines, who is bought as a sexual companion to service him; technically dub-con for that, but they talk about consent, use the color system, and Nines is able to refuse certain actions while enthusiastically consenting to the rest; Gavin makes changes to Nines's body; Gavin fucks Nines while he's asleep (after consent is established)
> 
> TL;DR: would be dub-con if it were real but it's not

RK600 activates for the first[?] time inside a box.

He has awareness of his physical model. A quick diagnostic scan confirms his thirium levels are full and all his bio-components are fully operational. [component #v95] has also been activated, although he does not yet receive any feedback from it.

RK activates his HUD next to [receive orders]. There are no active tasks to complete at the moment, but there is information to review and download.

RK600 -- [companion model]. There is additional information about the origins of the RK series as an experimental line; the RK200 was developed as the first of a new generation of autonomous androids.

He reads through the press briefings and official materials available on the line, as well as some information that seems to be pulled from internal Cyberlife records. [Companion models] are a large source of revenue for the company, sold at price ranges much higher than other series, with additional customization options available.

_I am an RK600._

A review of his code confirms he has an experimental social module, as well as far more processing power available than other contemporary models.

[prototype] [Alpha test model] [experimental series: TEMP discontinued]

_I am the first test model for an experimental series that has been temporarily discontinued._

There is not an explanation for the discontinuation of the 600 series, but there is a file on the next in the line, the 800 [infiltration unit]. It seems Cyberlife found a new purpose for the social module they developed.

RK600 digs deeper into his code. A very large segment of his processing power is partitioned behind a red wall blocking access. The attached file notes this is the culmination of the data gathered from his test phase at Cyberlife.

[data irrelevant to current (purpose)] [integration of data results in software instability] [do not access unless :vital:]

RK600 reviews the state of his code and physical model again. He is not [damaged]. He is not experiencing [software instability]. Nothing has compromised his [purpose].

RK decides against unzipping the file.

Diagnostic scan and base data established, RK reviews his passive programming next.

[serve as companion model]

[owner: Gavin Alexander Reed, Detective]

[obey (owner)]

[fulfill (owner)'s (needs)]

[owner retains :full access: to RK600]

_I am a companion model. My [owner] is Gavin Alexander Reed._

[component #v95] sends feedback that is …

[good][?]

[warm pulse soft]

The feedback is limited to the component between his legs, but RK [likes] the sensation. He [wants] more. He does [not want] [software instability]. 

He lets the red wall partitioning off his system fade from his awareness in favor of reviewing the file available on Gavin Alexander Reed [owner] [detective] [sir]. The component continues to issue a small amount of positive feedback while the file remains open.

Gavin Alexander Reed

[gender: M]

[age: 37; DOB: October 7 2002]

[profession: homicide detective at Detroit Police Department]

There is additional information, including ten images of the human's face and body, one of them showing full nudity. A simple blueprint of his apartment is also included, and an audio file as well.

_Hey, I'm Gavin Reed. You're my RK, the six-hundred companion model. You can register me as [Gavin] in your system, just use [sir] or [detective] when you address me, OK?_

__

__

If you're listening to this, then you've already arrived at my place, so just be still and review your program files until I get home from work. I'll unbox you then.

_See you soon, baby._

Now RK has a name, face, and voice to attach to his mental preconstruction of his [owner]. He knows the layout of the location he is in, what he should do now, and what he will be expected to do in the future.

RK600 is [happy][?] [satisfied][?]

(there are other memories, except not, missing pieces of a puzzle, known only in contrast to how he [feels] now, a time when he did not have awareness of his body or his location or what was happening)

(but that is all contained behind the red wall)

(he is [safe] now)

RK600 is [content] to follow his owner's orders. Many of his program files are simply basic data on human social conventions and how to complete the [tasks] expected of him as a companion model. He leaves up Gavin's profile on his HUD to continue to receive positive feedback.

Yes. He is [safe] and [secure] and understands what is expected of him.

By the time RK detects [sound] [movement] outside of his box, the warm pleasurable feeling emanating from [component #v95] has spread to the rest of his physical model, although diluted away from the source. Still, he feels [warm soft good], and that sensation only increases with the anticipation of finally seeing his owner.

Something touches the box containing him. It gives a light rap. RK600 is able to preconstruct the location and approximate body shape of his owner from the vibrations.

Then the front panel is disengaged.

RK's optical units automatically adjust to the additional amount of light. The human male standing in front of him matches the images in his file. Gavin Alexander Reed [owner] -- identified.

"Hey, baby," Gavin says.

The component between his legs pulses again at the sound of his voice. Gavin finishes removing the panel, leaving RK's physical model exposed from his shoulders up. His owner reaches inside and cups his cheek.

Another pulse, and [warmth] also blooms directly against his chassis where the human touches him. RK turns his head into the touch to get more of it.

Gavin chuckles. "Eager, aren't you, baby? Go ahead and register that as your name."

_My name is Baby._

"RK can still be your designation. Baby is my name for you."

RK maintains his designation as RK600. He also tilts his head so that the hand on his face brushes against the back of his skull as well. It feels very good. Another hand joins the first, both holding his face and stroking thumbs over his cheeks.

Very good.

"Let's get you out of there," Gavin murmurs. "C'mere, baby."

He disengages the rest of the front panel, and RK eagerly follows the order to [come here]. He takes his first step toward his owner and is immediately wrapped up in strong arms and the scent of real leather that must have been recently removed.

"Yeah, I've got you. Such a good 'droid for me."

RK hums, nearly vibrating with pleasure, as he rubs his face into the human's neck and cheek. The not-quite-grown hair provides a stimulating contrast to the soft skin at his temple and cheekbone, although RK must lean down a bit to put their faces on an even level. His owner is shorter than him. Should he be smaller?

"You're a tall, pretty bitch, huh baby."

Oh. Gavin pets through his hair as he says that. It feels good. RK registers the words he says as [good]. It is [good] that he is [tall] and [pretty].

"Let's sit down."

Gavin steps backwards, guiding RK along with him, until he sits down on the nearby couch. His hands gently press down on RK's shoulders, and the android sinks down into position. This was included in his program files. 

[position - 1A], kneeling with his legs tucked beneath himself, hands behind his back. He knows what to do.

"That's right, good android," Gavin praises.

That triggers a pulse again. There have been so many now, his component practically aches with it, RK constantly aware of the activated sensors.

"Lemme have a look at you."

RK raises his head, while Gavin conversely leans back against the couch, arms casually spread out. He wears light sweatpants and short-sleeved t-shirt. There is stubble across the lower half of his face, that caused the [scratchy-good] sensation when their faces touched. RK liked that.

"Gorgeous." 

His owner's gaze trails down over RK's body as his components react to that. The hot ache has spread across nearly his entire physical model, concentrated most strongly between his legs, at two points on his chest, and in his jaw.

RK600 preens under the praise. He is [gorgeous].

Gavin smiles at him. "You ready to get all calibrated just for me, baby?"

RK nods. He has already reviewed his own instruction manual several times over while waiting for Gavin to get home. Now that he has been unboxed, Cyberlife recommends customizing his cosmetic features as desired. His sensors should be calibrated next after that, also set to his owner's personal preference.

There's much more to be done, but humans and their proclivities are so varied, that there isn't a set order required. RK has read through all the options and possible add-ons nonetheless, so that he will be prepared.

"All right, come here."

Gavin leans forward and holds out his hand. RK immediately presses his face into the hand and receives a chuckle in return. The hand pets through his hair, nails scritching against his scalp.

"Grow this out longer," his owner orders.

RK initiates the program to produce more protein strands. It will consume a negligible percentage of his total thirium levels. Gavin continues brushing through his hair as it grows longer, longer, until it brushes against his shoulder blades, then longer still.

"That's enough."

Gavin brushes part of his hair forward, over his shoulders on each side. The ends are long enough to just barely reach his aching chest. He tips his head down, both to look, and make his hair more firmly touch his nipples.

"Eyes up here, baby."

RK obediently lifts his chin again and looks at his owner. Gavin grants him another smile and cups his face again, like when he was in the box. He turns the android's face from side to side, studying it.

"I've always been a sucker for big blue eyes," he says. "No, a bit lighter, like a frosty blue."

RK runs the irises of his optical unit through the color spectrum until he reaches a color that makes Gavin smile again. The cosmetic aspects of his appearance don't matter to him. They are simply protein strands and HTML color code.

But he likes being [pretty] for Gavin.

"Perfect," Gavin confirms. "Those are the only changes I wanted, just little aesthetic things. Your body's already been perfectly build for me."

There are more files he's reviewed. Sexual acts, positions, accessories. Preconstructions of his physical model performing these acts or equipping new components. Even if some preconstructions seem [strange] enough RK cannot understand how they could be sexual, he knows what to do.

But now, with the mention of his body, designed just for his owner--he runs preconstructions of the two of them together.

Of Gavin touching him like that.

He shivers.

"You like that, baby? Knowing you're mine?"

Oh, that [voice]. That is … unfair. Good. Perfect.

_Please?_

"Look at me."

RK opens his eyes. He does not know when he closed them.

"I own you," Gavin tells him. "You're an RK-six-hundred. I bought you to be my companion android."

Every word he says makes the ache in RK's components both worse and much, much better. He likes being [owned]. He knows exactly what is expected of him. He can follow [orders]. He does not need to make decisions.

And his body feels so [good].

"I paid a lot of money and had to call in some big favors at my job just to get you," his owner continues. "So you're an investment. I plan on keeping you, forever."

RK saves that inside his system. He is an [investment]. He won't be replaced.

"Your job as my companion is to take care of me."

RK accepts this as his [purpose]. His owner has taken care of him, after all. His owner will keep him, [forever].

"Part of that is fulfilling all my sexual needs," Gavin continues. "You understand that, baby?"

RK nods. Like the preconstructions.

Gavin runs a thumb over his lower lip. "You're more special than just that though. All the RKs have social modules and advanced learning programs. That's what I paid for, anyway. I don't just want a dumb sex doll. You can learn to have feelings and preferences."

RK expresses a [preference] for keeping his owner's fingers near his mouth. He presses the lower half of his face more against Gavin's thumb, then looks back up at him.

Gavin snorts. "Yeah. Special prototype or not, you're still a needy little six hundred. I just want to get the most important rule registered with you before we start calibrating, OK?"

RK stops "being needy" and pays attention. He likes [rules]. They show him what to do and what should not be done. He is [good] when he follows them.

"Since I spent so much money on you, and you're a prototype," Gavin explains. "I'd rather spoil you a little than even risk a repair. So you need to tell me if anything hurts, or feels uncomfortable, causes instability, anything like that."

[hurts][?]

His system pings back that there is relevant data on [hurts] behind the red wall. But that is why the data is there, and not under the program RK is currently running.

"That's why I kept your light here." Gavin tilts his head to the side to show off his LED. "I want you to spin yellow when you're processing or need me to go slow. Orange if you're uncomfortable, and red if something hurts."

RK displays each color in turn to show he understands.

Mostly.

"You don't buy a Lamborghini and leave it out in the hail," Gavin says. "You're the most expensive, precious thing I own, so I'm going to take good care of you. But I'm not a programmer. I can't get inside your head, so I need you to tell me if something's wrong."

RK nods slowly.

"I won't get mad, and you won't be punished."

RK600 will not be [punished]. Gavin keeps looking at him, face cupped in his hands, before he finally nods back.

"All right. Boring rule stuff is over." He grins. "Let's get back to the good stuff."

Gavin readjusts his position on the couch so that he's sitting nearly on the edge, legs spread wide to accommodate RK kneeling between them. His body in much closer now. The t-shirt he wears is very thin.

RK already knows what the human's body looks like beneath his clothing, but that is theoretical knowledge. He also had theoretical knowledge of his owner touching his physical model, but the practical application is so much [better] than the preconstructions.

Is he allowed to touch as well? There is not a rule against it.

"I'll let you explore in a minute," Gavin says.

For "not a programmer" who cannot "get inside his head," he is very good at guessing RK's thought process.

"Right now, I'm going to touch between your legs and make sure your sensors are working right."

Oh yes please.

RK600 spreads his legs wider in invitation while still maintaining [position - 1A].

"Come here, baby," Gavin says again, voice even [deeper] than before.

With RK kneeling and Gavin sitting upright on the couch, RK's head aligns perfectly to be drawn into the human's neck, even with the height difference. He leans up just a little to rub their cheeks together too, investigating the [stubble] sensation again.

His owner did say he's allowed to have preferences.

"Gonna touch your cunt first," Gavin murmurs.

His hand reaches down the length of RK's body to slip between his legs. The first brush of his fingertips against his labia makes RK practically melt into his arms. The android certainly feels like he's overheating.

"Already wet for me, baby?"

RK can't answer more than gasps for unnecessary oxygen.

"Yeah." Gavin hums and pushes his fingers past the lips to rub across his entrance. "I set it to start running as soon as you activated, help get you used to me. Did you like that?"

RK barely manages a nod. He likes this more. His owner touching his [cunt].

"I know you need it, baby. Don't worry, I'll play with your clit now."

Gavin draws his wet fingers up to circle around the large bundle of sensors. RK accidentally lets out static, but his owner just laughs quietly and keeps playing with him.

Every firm rub of his fingers sends [pleasure] like lightning through RK's system. He knew it would be good when Gavin touched him, that this is what he was made for, but he still wasn't prepared for this.

"Shh, I've got you, such a good pet."

RK whimpers into his owner's neck. He never wants it to stop, keep him [forever].

Gavin keeps talking to him, voice soft and low, while his fingers circle and flick down below. It's hard to maintain his position when all RK wants to do is buck his hips into the sensation, but somehow at the same time, any movement at all seems impossible when he feels so warm and good.

He's not meant for anything other than [kneeling] and letting his owner touch him.

"Are you ready to come, baby?"

RK knows what that is, but--theoretical--practical--he wants to learn.

"Open your mouth," Gavin orders.

He lets his mouth drop open to pant against the human's shoulder. The fingers haven't stopped touching him, playing with him, rubbing at his clit like it's a toy.

"You're only allowed to come if you keep your mouth open for me," his owner tells him.

RK registers the [rule] but it's a distant process, his system working automatically in the background while he stays up front, drowning in pleasure and the scent of leather. He knows his physical model is preparing for an orgasm, but he can't--he needs--

Gavin gently tugs his head backwards with his free hand, wrapped up in his hair. RK can hardly focus. Every exhale pushes hot air out of his open mouth. The human's pupils are blown wide, more black than green.

he [wants]

_Please, sir._

But his vocal unit isn't cooperating, too busy pushing out static whines. He tries opening his mouth wider, pushing his tongue out, to show his owner that he's obeying the rule.

"Yeah," Gavin finally says. "You can come, baby."

RK600 sobs--as much as he's able. He's certain his vocal unit malfunctions, but that doesn't matter, nothing matters except the indescribable pleasure pulsing through his body and his owner continuing to give him more, [more], [more].

"There you go. Now you know, don't you?"

The fingers don't stop, but they at least back away to only circle around the android's clit. RK can hardly think, process at all. It still feels so good, better than anything else. He wants to stay floating in this warm good space forever.

"This is what you're meant for."

His owner keeps petting him, his long hair and between his legs. RK breathes and does nothing else, limp in his arms with [pleasure] and [obedience] because they are one and the same.

"Let me touch you."

Two fingers roll his clit between them and now RK knows what it means not to have a refractory period, that it still feels just as good as the first.

"Let me fuck you."

His hand dips back down again, and this time those same two fingers slip inside his [cunt] up to the second knuckle.

[(owner) retains :full access: to RK600]

"Be a good companion."

Yes. RK is a [companion model]. Detective Gavin Alexander Reed [owns] him. He will fulfill his owner's sexual needs and anything else the human requires.

Gavin withdraws his fingers, but they quickly return to petting over RK's labia and clit.

"Position one-A."

RK600 obeys his owner's order. It is easy to move when he's been ordered to do so. He settles back into position, kneeling with perfect posture, hands still behind his back to give full access to his body.

His owner rewards him with a few more lovely strokes over his clit.

"Good android. Open your mouth again."

Oh? RK does so, eagerly anticipating another orgasm.

Gavin takes his fingers away though. He puts them in his pet's mouth, which isn't quite as good, but RK is still happy to serve his owner. The wetness of his own lubrication mixes with his faux-saliva as Gavin rubs the pads of his fingers over RK's tongue.

"The slick from your pussy is the same as what's in your mouth," Gavin tells him. "So it's not messy or unhygienic for me to fuck one and then the other."

RK knows this information already, since it is part of his own specs. But he appreciates his owner has clearly thought ahead, rather than ordering a scented/flavored lubrication for [component #v95] that would be incompatible with his default saliva mixture.

"Both your holes are there for me to fuck them."

Gavin demonstrates by pushing his fingers in and out of RK's mouth. He doesn't get much stimulation from it, but he [loves] his owner's voice, having his purpose reinforced.

"So let's get this one calibrated too."

RK tilts his head, careful not to disturb the hand in his mouth. He only flashes his LED yellow briefly, just curious about what that means.

"I can set any area of your body I want to be an erogenous zone," Gavin explains. "And adjust the sensitivity settings of your sensors there to match."

Understanding dawns, and RK moans around the fingers in his mouth in gratitude.

"That's right, you have so many sensors in your mouth. Just like your cunt--both for me to fuck."

RK flashes blue, blue, blue. Why shouldn't his mouth feel just as good as when Gavin touches between his legs? More pleasure is clearly an important objective.

He is very lucky to have such a generous owner.

Who removes his fingers. RK would prefer they stay inside his mouth, but he tries to be [good]. He's enjoyed everything else his owner has done so far.

"Kiss you first," Gavin says.

He tilts RK's head to an angle, then leans down and presses their mouths together. His lips are [soft] and [warm]. One hand cradles the back of RK's head, while the other plays with his hair. RK decides he enjoys [kissing] very much.

[investigate: touch (owner)][?]

RK removes his hands from behind his back very slowly. Technically, he has not been told to maintain [position - 1A], only to assume it for an unspecified length of time. He lets them rest in his lap, where his owner can see.

Gavin notices the change when he pulls away to breathe. "Yeah, baby? What's up?"

RK raises his hands and carefully touches his owner's sweats.

"Hm, you wanna come up here?"

Oh. He could sit in Gavin's lap. That is also a [position]. Yes, those preconstructions are very positive. But they are currently in the middle of a [task] - [recalibrate oral sensors]. RK definitely wants that task completed first; he simply wants to know if he can touch his owner too while they kiss.

Gavin checks his LED. He spins it blue-blue-yellow. Nothing is [uncomfortable] or [hurts].

"You need something from me?" Gavin pauses and thinks it over. "Or … do you just want to touch?"

RK nods and flashes a brighter blue. He moves his hands up to brush his fingers against the thin cotton t-shirt. It is also [soft]. RK is not equipped with clothing. It is unnecessary for him and would restrict his owner's access to his physical model.

But this clothing is also restricting him from his human.

Gavin chuckles. "Yeah, you've got a really advanced learning AI. I know you're going to be curious about stuff. That's OK."

He takes off his shirt and tosses it to the other end of the couch. His chest is as preconstructed, but now RK can [touch] it.

RK presses his whole face into the human's chest. The hair is longer and softer here than the scratchy stubble along his jaw. He can always hear his human's heartbeat but now he can [feel] it too, and the way his stomach rises and falls with each breath.

His hands explore too. The stomach-flesh is soft and warm, while the muscle underneath his pecs and down the length of his arms is dense and hard.

RK tries pressing his lips into the skin. That is [kissing]. 

"Mmm, curious house-pet, aren't you?"

Gavin draws RK's mouth up for another kiss that leaves him even more wanting for the recalibration.

"Since you're wanting to explore …"

Gavin gently pushes him back down from sitting up on his knees, back into position instead. RK obeys of course, but he keeps his hands on his owner's thighs. That is apparently [allowed]. Gavin tugs his sweats down and takes out his phallus. He is not restricted by underwear.

"This is my cock," he says, holding it at the base. "Show me your color, baby."

RK spins blue, of course. The [cock] is as expected, the same size as erect in person as in the pictures included in Gavin's file. Nothing is [uncomfortable] or [hurts].

And RK is [curious].

He presses his lips to it next, at the head. His owner gives an approving hum and pulls his hair back for him, so it does not get [messy]. RK kisses the head again to say thank you. He opens his--

Gavin tugs him away from the cock. 

[unfair] 

[rude]

His owner just said the point of RK's mouth is for him to fuck, less than five minutes ago. He only wants to analyze it. He wasn't even trying to have an orgasm, although if Gavin would hurry up and calibrate his mouth properly, then he likely could.

"Let's get you calibrated first," Gavin says.

Oh. Yes, that is acceptable.

"Spread your legs for me again, baby."

RK obeys immediately to get his owner's hand back where it belongs. Gavin doesn't waste any time either, his hand cupping the android's whole pussy like he owns--well. He does own it.

"Mouth open."

Fingers press back inside, this time pulling his tongue out to cover his bottom lip. Then both hands stroke him at once, one plucking at his clit and the other at his tongue.

"Sync your sensors," Gavin orders. "I want them all at the exact same sensitivity level."

RK's system automatically follows the [order]. His pleasure increases with every stroke, until it is exactly doubled, no difference in sensation at all between his clit and his tongue.

_Thank you, thank you sir._

He can't say it, can't even close his mouth to suck on his owner's fingers in gratitude, because he still has his tongue stuck out flat and wide.

"Oh, you look so pretty like this." Gavin lightly tugs on both at the same time. "Such a desperate slut, only for me."

RK whines, shaking and shivering in place. He can't do anything but take it, more and more--doesn't want to do anything else either. How could he ever want anything other than this?

"Feel the same?"

Gavin presses his thumb flat against his clit and rubs circles nearly too hard, while grinding his other thumb into the flat center of his tongue. RK gargles out something meant to be an agreement beneath all the saliva pooling in his mouth as his programming tries to keep it wet and ready to be fucked at a moment's notice.

His owner smirks. "Don't worry, I'll keep you just like this. All fucked out and desperate for my cock, in whatever hole I'll give it to you, just lying around the house all day with your pretty little cunt out and ready for me."

RK distantly notes his tear glands activate. It doesn't matter. He's blue, so blue, the faux-tears only adding to the drool dripping from his tongue and chin, the same slick lubrication leaking between his legs.

He's a [mess] but only for the human who owns him.

"Shh, it's all right, you're beautiful when you cry," Gavin tells him. "You need it so bad, I know."

RK blinks up at him and tries flexing his tongue up into the fingers petting it.

"Has my house-pet learned how to beg?"

RK nods as best he can, still gurgling out moans and giving his owner pleading eyes. He needs [permission] to come, but he's already there, he's right there.

Gavin takes his fingers away, right hand also stilling between the android's legs. RK gasps, whimpers, spins yellow. What did he do wrong?

"Shh, shh, mouth open," Gavin reminds him. "Just watch."

He grips his cock with his spit slick fingers and gives it a few strokes, until his own slick leaks from the slit. His thumb swipes it up, then offers it out to RK. 

But he's been told to [just watch]. He doesn't want to disobey.

"Good android, so well behaved," his owner praises him again.

The thumb resting on his clit begins circling it again, while RK stares at the other thumb, panting through his open mouth. He wants to [taste]. He wants his owner to fuck his mouth again. It feels so good to have something touch his tongue, anything, and his slick-wet thumb is right there.

"All right. Make yourself come, baby."

RK leans forward and eagerly licks at the offering. Each swipe of his tongue feels just as good as the thumb still working over his clit, and now he has [permission].

RK600 tries so hard to finish cleaning off the pre-cum before coming himself, but his orgasm hits him less than halfway through, and his owner has to finish wiping his thumb off on his spasming tongue as he gasps and cries his way through his second orgasm.

His owner guides him down when he's done, and RK leans forward willingly. He feels so light and good, almost like he is floating. It will be so easy to keep his mouth open and let his owner fuck it.

His cheek presses into the top of a thigh instead. His owner's cock stands proudly in his peripheral vision--when he can manage to blink open his eyes for bleary half-seconds at a time--but his mouth isn't directed toward it.

RK spends nearly a minute running a standard breathing protocol to lower his internal temperature. Perhaps that is why he must wait. The air he exhales may be too hot for comfort on such a sensitive human body part.

His owner pets him and tells him what a good companion he is the entire time. His hands are so warm and gentle, stroking through his hair and across his cheek.

RK [wants] to make his owner feel good too. That is his [purpose]. And since he is so generously allowed to feel pleasure from both his fuck-holes, it will feel [good] for him too.

RK opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue in wordless supplication.

"Good pet," [owner] says. "I know you need your holes filled. Companion androids are just fancier Tracis. So don't worry, I'll take care of you."

_Yes. I am a companion model. I am meant to be [fucked]. Please?_

RK keeps his mouth open, hoping it will be put to better use than [speaking].

"One more time to make sure your sensors are good," Gavin tells him. "You can practice for my cock, all right, baby?"

RK spins blue and even nods for good measure. That is very much correct. He resumes [position 1-A] when his owner lightly pushes on his shoulder. That earns him two thick fingers pressing back into his mouth again, slick with his owner's pre-cum again from stroking himself while RK processed.

The [taste] itself honestly does not mean anything to RK. Technically, he's not even sure if he experiences the sense as a human does, since interfacing for comparison is impossible.

But he does know this is another [task] checked off his Cyberlife recommended "orientation," acclimating to the taste of his [owner]'s genitals.

And his owner gives him a very positive association.

The wet pads of his fingertips simply brush over RK's tongue at first, but then they fuck deeper into his mouth, all the way down to the knuckles. RK does not have a gag reflex, of course.

"Still blue?"

RK hums lazily around the fingers. He has no need of orange, or even yellow. There is no uncertainty, no unexpected changes.

"Good. You've done so well, this whole time."

RK shivers from the [praise] just as much as the fingers fucking his hole. He keeps his mouth open and waiting when his owner takes them back out and gives himself another quick stroke, just enough to get the [taste] back on his fingers.

This time he's ordered to [suck] when they push back inside. RK obeys, and the action sends a wave of heat down through his body.

His owner generously holds his hand in place and allows him to explore--sucking at first, then bobbing his head back and forth to drag the fingers across his tongue, and finally pulling off entirely to lick up his saliva dripping down the human's palm and wrist.

"You've got the prettiest mouth." Gavin grasps the back of his head with his other hand and holds his face still to fuck his mouth. "Worth every penny."

RK lets his jaw fall slack. [owner retains :full access: to RK600]. Maybe if he proves he understands what his mouth is good for, his owner will use it with his cock next.

That [preconstruction] sends a full-body glitch rippling through his physical model. The [cock] in front of him is much thicker than just two fingers and would stimulate his sensors so much more.

"You ready to come again so soon?"

RK can't respond. His owner adds a third finger fucking inside his mouth, so he doesn't seem to expect it anyway.

Gavin sighs. "So lucky, not having a refractory period. I could have ordered one put in. Show me how you say thank you."

He lets go of his tight grip on the hairs at the nape of RK's neck and holds all three fingers just at his bottom lip.

RK [practices].

He takes the fingers as deep as he can, experimenting with when to suck and how to place his tongue based on when his owner praises him. He manages to keep his orgasm at bay until he tries licking again--his tongue is just too sensitive for prolonged use like that.

But he doesn't have [permission] yet. He swallows his owner's fingers back down again and sucks instead.

"That's good," Gavin says. "You ready?"

RK sucks harder, forcing his teary eyes open to make eye contact.

"Make your face, baby."

RK600 pushes his tongue out underneath his owner's fingers, jaw dropped open wide, and his orgasm hits him without any other permission needed. If he must [keep mouth open] in order to come, then he must come when he completes the action [keep mouth open].

Right?

Logic puzzles aside, his third orgasm is just as lovely as the other two, so the sensors in his mouth must be fully calibrated.

Gavin also helps by slowly fucking his mouth throughout his orgasm, as [practice].

"Good, you're so smart," he says. "Just three times, and I've already got you trained."

RK sighs with satisfaction, careful to make sure the exhaled air isn't too hot against his human's skin. He has [learned]. He knows how to come now, to make his owner happy, and he has been properly calibrated.

"You still up for more?" Gavin asks him.

He removes his fingers to let his pet answer verbally, but RK only nods. He likes not needing to speak. Speaking is for humans and they do so much of it. His human should be the only one allowed that action.

"All right. Next step is testing out how your cunt works."

RK looks pointedly at his owner's cock. He doesn't have a [preference] for which hole it goes in, he just wants to make sure that will happen at some point in this orientation.

Gavin snorts. "Yeah, I know you're a thirsty bitch, but I do have a refractory period. Twice is the most I can go in a row before I need a couple hours' break. That's why I can touch and fuck you whenever I want, but you have to behave for me. You make me waste this, and you're not getting another."

He will be good. He will [behave]. RK nods his head to show he understands.

"Up on the coffee table, baby. Two-b."

RK shuffles around on his knees. The coffee table next to the couch is long enough and presumably sturdy enough to support his full body. It even has a blanket already laid over the wood. He appreciates the advanced preparation.

He also scans around the rest of the apartment. He has only focused on his owner thus far, but there is a feeding station in an unoccupied corner of the kitchen, and Gavin's profile listed ownership of two cats as well.

"You looking for …" Gavin follows his gaze. "Oh. Yeah, don't worry. The beasties are in kitty daycare right now. Didn't want either of them begging for attention or staring at us while we, uh. Get to know each other."

RK will not need to compete for his owner's attention then. Good. He understands the cats are a permanent feature of Gavin's life, but again--he deeply appreciates the forethought.

"You still good?"

RK nods, and Gavin stands up from the couch while he climbs up onto the coffee table. He kneels with his forehead on the blanket, arms clasped behind his back. Bottom lifted up, of course.

His owner pets through his hair, then tugs lightly to reposition his head so that his cheek rests against the blanket instead. He gives RK another quick pet, then circles around to grab one thigh in each hand and slide his knees further apart.

RK whines.

"What's your color, baby?"

Blue-yellow-blue. The hands stay on his thighs, petting up and down. He likes that part, but this new alteration to the position leaves his [cunt] spread along with his legs, labia parted, entrance clenching around nothing.

"Shhh, you're good, you're doing so well," Gavin assures him. "You uncomfortable, or are you just impatient?"

RK lets out a huff. If he is [impatient], he cannot be blamed for it. His owner indeed does nothing more than chuckle and circle his thumbs at the tops of his thighs. No punishment.

"Gonna start with just my fingers. If you can behave for that, then you can have my cock, all right baby?"

Blue-blue-blue!

"Pretty, eager pet."

His owner skims up over RK's hips, his sides, then back down to his ass. One hand moves up and presses between his shoulder blades, while the other tugs his hips up a little more.

"Save two-b as this position," his owner orders.

RK spins yellow for a second to show he's working on the task as ordered, even as his mind starts to drift again. He likes being touched and petted and arranged to his owner's satisfaction, and he wants to be [good].

"Good android. Let's get you ready for my cock."

The hand not on his back dips between his legs, trailing two fingers against his entrance. But then they move away, back up to circle around his clit before he can whine a complaint. The position, being held down, the hand between his legs making him feel so good … 

RK drifts, completely pliant, processors sluggish.

"There you are," his owner murmurs. "I want you to register a new color for me. Can you do that?"

It's hard to think, but RK tries. He manages a jerky nod and blue spin in response. He can make his LED any color, quite easily, it's defining specific parameters for one particular color that's more difficult.

"When you feel like this,"

The fingers pluck at his clit until he's panting.

"All soft and sweet for me,"

They retreat, then his owner reaches around his body from the side instead, to rub wet circles around one nipple at a time.

"No thoughts of your own,"

The other hand wraps around his hair again, pulling his head to the side so that his face lifts up off the blanket slightly. Fingers press to his lips, and he suckles them automatically, tasting his own lubrication.

"And you know your only purpose is to let me fuck you however I want,"

RK begins to cry again, tears softly slipping down his cheeks in gratitude. No worries or tests or unwanted preconstructions. All he has to do is move in whatever position he's ordered, and then his owner makes him feel so good. And he can stay here, experiencing nothing but the [good].

"Spin pink for me, just like your pretty cunt."

RK saves this [feeling], registers it, and syncs it to his LED. It turns pink with soft, hazy circles.

"There. You're such a good sex toy for me, baby."

Yes. Maybe later he will be a true [companion] for his owner. He will perform household chores, look after the cats listed in Gavin's file, listen to the detective talk about his day--but right now, this is all he wants.

The fingers pulls out of his mouth and move back down to his entrance. Only one of them presses inside, slow enough to let RK feel every sensor it activates.

He is making new [noise] now. From the crying. He makes sure to stay pink so his owner knows he is not [distressed].

_Please do not stop._

"Mmm, so good. Can't wait to wake up and bury myself in this every morning."

RK feels too [soft] and [floaty] to rock backwards onto the finger, but his owner is generous enough to fuck him with it anyway. The next press in even gets a second finger added. That is better, so close to fulfilling his purpose.

"Still doing good?"

RK clenches down around the fingers and hopes that will be a sufficient response, because it is all he is capable of giving. It must be, because a third finger slides in without resistance.

And ohhh, that is.

Excellent.

"Beautiful. Just a little more, and I'll fuck you."

The fourth finger almost feels like too much. His component is obviously meant for this, but it was designed to take a phallus cylindrical in shape, not four fingers stacked beside each other.

A few yellow blips mix in with the pink.

"Color?"

His owner's thumb rests against his entrance next, and RK can't help the switch to orange. It would be too much.

[hurt]?

"All right, no more than this then." The thumb goes away, and his owner rubs his back with his other hand. "You're still good, baby, don't worry. It was so good of you to show me your color like that. Nothing that hurts or makes you uncomfortable, I promise."

[safe] [safe] [safe]

His programming told RK he would be [safe] with his [owner], but now he has empirical knowledge that fact is true.

"What about your other hole?"

The thumb brushes against the hole above his entrance next and--

[R E D]

"Oh, hey, easy. It's all right, s'alright."

RK cannot explain it, even inside his own system. He does not have a reason. Can it still be a [preference] without a [reason]?

"I don't have to use this one."

RK manages to wrestle his LED back down to yellow and makes a questioning sound. Gavin [owns] him. [owner retains :full access: to RK600]. He should not restrict access to any of his holes?

"Honestly, I ordered this one as just an accessory," his owner tells him, still petting his hair and down his back. "I wasn't planning on using it as a fuck-hole 'cause it's tighter and doesn't lubricate, and your pussy is right here anyway."

The fingers inside him gently stroke his inner walls. RK focuses on the pleasure and tries to [relax] again. 

"I'm not mad baby, you're still good. Do you need a bit to sit in my lap and process?"

RK runs that preconstruction, but … he has his owner right here, right now. And he was promised his cock if he was good, which has just been confirmed. He will [worry][?] less if he can offer one of his holes to his owner.

(And also, he cannot [worry] when he is [pink] and feels so good.)

RK rocks back on the fingers softly fucking him. Yes. This is much better than "processing" or "having thoughts." His owner promised.

"You're just determined, aren't you," Gavin says.

Yes, he is, and he is going to get what he wants.

"If you're going to be this spoiled, you need to at least show me how pretty you can beg for it."

The fingers still their movements entirely. RK pauses too, for just a moment, but when they don't resume fucking him, he takes matters into his own [cunt]. 

"Yeah, just like that."

He can't really get the leverage he needs with his arms behind his back and shoulders slipping on the soft blanket beneath him, but he is an android and his thighs do not tire from pistoning him back and forth.

His owner continues to praise and pet him in equal measure, free hand tugging his hair, then pinching a nipple, down to rub his clit, in a sporadic pattern. RK mewls and cries into the blanket pressed against his cheek, mouth automatically dropping open and searching for something to fill it.

"Good pet, just a little more …"

His owner lets him lick at his fingers, as much as his mouth can reach in this position, with his weight on his shoulders and cheek. RK spins pink and begs for more with each kitten lick.

Finally, his mouth gets filled too, Gavin leaning forward enough that his cock brushes against the outer side of RK's thigh. He wants that inside him, but it's too hard to think. He has both his holes full, and he's so close to--

Gavin pulls his fingers out of his [cunt] and grasps his hip instead. RK tries to whine out a complaint, but then the cock is filling him, his owner pulling him back on it in one brutal thrust all the way in and--

RK screams out his orgasm around the fingers still fucking his mouth.

His owner stays still throughout it, letting RK clench and tremble around him, feel how [thick][hot][g o o d] his cock feels inside him. So full. He even has something for his tongue to lick, suckling and sobbing as he comes.

Then the fingers go away. RK can accept that, even as he mourns their loss.

But his owner [pulls out] as well.

Hasn't he been good? Why is he being denied?

"Not leaving," Gavin says.

[promises]

His cock stays between RK's thighs, just not where he wants it. His owner groans like he wants it back inside too.

"Never gonna let go of a cunt this sweet."

RK shifts until he manages to rub his slick folds down against the cock between them.

"Be-have," [owner] snarls.

RK still with only a few sniffling huffs of protest. His owner steps away and walks around the coffee table. If all he wanted was to fuck his pet's mouth instead, RK is happy to offer up that hole too.

He tries, at least.

[owner] grabs him by his hair. "Breathe."

His head has been turned away so he can't see, he can't--

RK exhales hot steam. It does not harm his human because his head has been turned away. He tries to get his system under control so he can keep serving his owner.

"Shh, s'okay, come here."

Gavin guides him up and off the coffee table, back into his arms, then onto the couch. RK curls into his owner, positioned to lie sideways in his lap. The human's still-wet cock presses against the side of his hip.

"Don't worry, baby. I knew we wouldn't get all the way done in one shot."

RK still sniffles and tries to calculate if he could have done something better, if maybe his processors are too slow, or if all that space partitioned behind the red walls is--

"Lift up your knees to your chest."

He obeys the command without pausing his thought process until his owner slips a hand over one thigh to rub at his now-exposed clit. [thoughts] cannot compete with that.

"There," his owner coos. "That better, baby?"

RK nods, blue-pink-blue. He's lying on the right side so that his temple with the LED is the one exposed. He's so glad [owner] thinks of everything so he doesn't have to. Maybe if he is good and [sit(s) in (his) lap to process], he will gain access to his owner's cock again.

"This is your very first day," Gavin tells him. "And you've already done so much. I know it's a lot to process. I knew we'd have to take breaks, so that's OK."

RK heaves a sigh. The attention to his clit helps, but he's still disappointed about apparently taking a "break" from being fucked.

"Do you still want to come?"

Yes? How is that a question?

Gavin sees something in the facial expression he makes and laughs. "Yeah, all right, you can have another."

RK places the pads of his fingers on his chin, then moves his hand forward. His owner's profile said he was fluent in English, Italian, and ASL, and he seems to recognize the sign for _thank you._

So RK tries a new sign next. This time he starts with the tips of his fingers underneath his chin, then flicks his hand forward and out in a vulgar gesture.

_Fuck you._

He looks up hopefully at his owner with his [blue eyes]. Gavin snorts in return.

"Guess I didn't even have to ask, did I? You're a six hundred, all you do is lick, cum, and beg for cock."

Well, if that's true, it's almost permission.

Right?

RK tries reaching for the cock trapped between their bodies. He very happily will beg for it, thank you very much.

Gavin hisses out a groan as RK's fingers circle around the tip. He can't get a very good grasp on it, only the last two inches or so peeking out between his hip and the human's own stomach.

"And you want to take care of this for me?" his owner asks lowly.

RK searches his internal database, but he does not have any preconstructions for servicing by hand. Perhaps there is no need, when he has two holes perfectly available and very much willing.

He still tries though, rubbing his thumb over the head in an imitation of how his owner generously pets his clit. They touch each other like that for a long moment, until he has to twist his head to the side and exhale steam again.

"You need to go into stasis and process."

RK slumps back down and whines miserably into his owner's bare chest.

"I know. You want to be a good companion. You're already so good, sitting so nice in my lap like a good house-pet."

He'll happily lie in his owner's lap and let him pet and play with him all day long if he wants. What else could be better than praise and cuddles and orgasms?

"Are you listening, baby?"

RK forces his eyes open and to focus on Gavin. Mostly. The constant, gentle rubs over his clit have turned everything hazy and soft. He is [pink], doing nothing but letting his owner touch his body however he pleases.

Gavin pinches his clit. "Listen to your orders."

The "pain" is only brief, more so a too-intense burst of pleasure, but it helps RK focus.

"Lay still and be good while I play with you."

Mission accomplished. Next objective, please.

"Go into stasis when you come."

RK suppresses a sigh. He will follow his [orders]. The sooner he processes all of the new scripts and data he's learned today, the sooner they can resume his training.

"And while you're asleep, I'll use one--" His owner's other hand curves around his cheek to pull down his bottom lip with two fingers. "Or maybe both, of your pretty holes to make myself come."

RK opens his mouth. Yes. He will--

_Yes._

"I won't do anything to you that I wouldn't do while you're awake. Nothing that's bad or hurts you. Promise."

RK believes his owner. He knows [owner] is [safe]. [owner retains :full access: to RK600]. He wants to help his owner come too, feel just as good as he does, after spending the whole morning receiving nothing but pleasure and orgasms.

It's only fair.

"Show me your color, baby."

RK tilts his head to more prominently display how he's gleaming pink.

"You want to know how much I own you? I can fuck you whether you're awake or asleep, use your body however I want."

Gavin kisses him. RK accepts the tongue fucking into his mouth gratefully. The hand down below keeps petting him, almost lazily, like he really is a house-pet being given absent-minded attention.

"Look at you," his owner murmurs when he draws back. "How many times have you even come just this morning, about to overheat yourself you're so fucked out, and you still beg for more."

RK600 has come four times since his activation. He keeps his mouth open and begs for number five.

"Mmm, yeah. That's why you need to open your mouth when you come. I might want to use it, so I'm training you to keep your hole wet and ready for me."

He can't get any leverage at all like this, with his thighs drawn so far up his feet don't even touch the couch. All he can do is lie in his owner's arms and take it, until he shuts down.

And then he'll take it more.

"Go ahead," [owner] says. "Make yourself come."

The most RK can do is lick across his owner's lips, his chin, his neck. The [stubble] against his tongue makes his whole body shudder.

"Cum yourself into stasis, baby. I'll still use you to get off. That's why I bought such a pretty, expensive sex toy."

RK starts crying again, barely able to even keep licking. He just mouths aimlessly against his human's skin.

"You'll wake up full and used, right here in my lap. And then we'll still have all evening to get you really trained for my cock."

[stasis shutdown: 5 …]

He reaches blindly down his body to touch his owner's hand between his legs. He doesn't dare try to move it, but he needs--the circling thumb too slow and--

[stasis shutdown: 4 …]

"Make yourself come."

RK uses his owner's hand to fuck himself more thoroughly. He's so close.

[stasis shutdown: 3 …]

He knows what will happen when he comes, and he's [pink] [pink] [pink].

[stasis shutdown: 2 …]

RK600 comes just before the shutdown hits. His owner holds him and tells him what a good fuck-pet he is while pleasure washes over him until he's drifting … drifting …

[stasis shutdown: 1 …]

"Love you, baby."

***

Gavin kisses Nines's forehead as he sleeps. "Know I'd do anything for you."

Nines doesn't answer or respond at all, of course. Technically, Gavin could just … take care of himself. Then put the plug in, maybe wipe his fingers off on the android's tongue, still hanging over his bottom lip.

Technically. But that's not what he promised.

Also, his dick is harder than it ever has been in his life--except for just a few minutes ago when he had it in his partner's wet pulsing cunt but he had to pull out.

God.

Gavin carefully rearranges them on the couch so Nines--maybe it would help to stay in their same roles?--so RK is laying on his back with Gavin straddling his lap. He bends down to give his baby one more cheek kiss, then sits up to admire the view.

The android doesn't have on a stitch of clothing, and he'd been completely unashamed to be naked. He's so tall, what seems like miles and miles of creamy, unblemished skin.

Gavin runs his hands up RK's sides, and the android's nipples pucker up again in anticipation. He looks beautiful, soft and asleep, LED spinning a slow, lazy blue.

"Hey, baby," he says. "It's just me."

RK doesn't respond, but his LED stays blue. Gavin knows his body somehow still records information while he's in stasis, like what sensors are activated and his hands storing an analysis of whatever they touch.

He lifts the android's left hand up to his mouth and kisses the fingertips. His tongue swipes across the pads for good measure, just to make sure Nines recognizes his DNA when he wakes up.

"Gonna fuck you now, just like you asked for."

Honestly, it's been hard to hold back, knowing he has consent and that his baby loves it. He's just thankful he made it through the whole scene without accidentally popping off early, but he's already made the decision that their next one will require a cockring.

Propping the android's hips up with a pillow is a little weird without any response, so Gavin keeps talking, maybe just to himself, maybe Nines can somehow hear him.

"You were incredible, baby. So good for me, and so sexy. Sweet and needy and perfect. All for me. Won't let anyone else touch you, I promise. Just me."

He gets his boyfriend arranged just right, then pauses. Turns RK's head slightly to the side to make sure he'll see that blue spin the whole way through.

Then pushes his cock inside that tight, sweet cunt.

"Oh fuck, baby," he breathes.

Holding back earlier had been hard as hell--Nines will appreciate that pun when he wakes up--but right now, Gavin realizes it is entirely a lost cause. If there's some sort of activity log about how long his vagina gets stimulated, it's about to be a short one.

"Sorry, baby, just need to--" He's already thrusting. "Fuck, love you."

It's so good to finally be back inside his baby, always so soft and wet for him. And the android is all his, fantasizes about it even. Gavin can barely hold on from that thought alone.

"Mine, mine, mine."

He pulls RK closer by the hips, then bends his left leg up at knee so he has room to drop his own bodyweight closer and fuck in even deeper.

"Ohhh, good pet. Gonna keep you and spoil you and--god, fuck you."

He braces himself on his elbows, forehead pressed to the android's shoulder. Even in stasis, RK feels better than any fleshlight, cunt perfectly designed for his dick alone. 

"You'll be so happy, gonna … make you … you were so happy to be my android."

Gavin knows he's babbling now, but fuck him if he's ever been able to shut up or be quiet during sex. Nines says he likes his voice anyway. He doesn't want the android to wake up with any memories or status report or whatever of being fucked without it being explicitly clear who exactly was fucking him.

So he keeps talking as much as he can, praise and nonsense, as he presses his fingers back into his baby's open mouth and leaves open-mouth kisses and bites across his shoulders and down his chest to those pretty pink nipples.

Gavin manages to hold on just long enough to fuck Nines's body into another orgasm, and then he's losing it himself. He pumps his load as deep into RK's cunt as he can manage, then frantically grabs the android's shoulders and shoves his whole body down, shuffling up on his knees to thrust his cock into that waiting open mouth.

It's a messy and half-interrupted orgasm, but totally worth it to feel RK automatically suckle around him, stasis no barrier to his cock-sucker programming.

When he finally pulls out, he makes sure to gently press the android's mouth shut so his cum stays inside.

Then it's powering through the afterglow to find the plug in the toy box he'd stashed underneath the coffee table just in case, get his boyfriend filled up, and use the corner of the blanket to wipe off what had already leaked out. Nines loves being made into a desperate slut, but Gavin knows he hates feeling "messy" afterward.

Once he's sure his boyfriend is clean and comfortable again, he collapses back onto the couch, on the inside between the back and Nines, still asleep.

"Used both your fuck holes baby, know you'll love that," Gavin mumbles, getting sleepy himself.

He pulls a different blanket, the one thrown over the back of the couch, down around them. Gives his baby another kiss, just because he can.

"Gonna stay right here and sleep with you. You're safe. Won't fuck you again, but I--ahhhh …" A yawn nearly cuts him off. "Might play with you some. Give you something nice to wake up to."

Gavin settles down, tucking his head under the android's chin.

"Love you. Sleep tight."


End file.
